


The Girl Who Lived Twice

by Piglet0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piglet0/pseuds/Piglet0
Summary: Nancy Bobofit is tired of seeing things others can’t and she finally loses it when her pre algebra teacher grows wings. She runs away and changes her name to Rachel Elizabeth Dare.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Girl Who Lived Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little short and I not my best writing, bear with me!

I am Nancy Bobofit, twelve years old and I go to Yancy Academy school for for troubled children. Am I troubled, no, I just want attention so I pretend to be a kleptomaniac, it was better than the truth. Right now I am on a field trip to a museum and am super bored. I decide to get Percy Jackson’s attention by throwing my ketchup sandwich at his friend's head. 

Let me tell you about Percy, he is super cute, with his messy black hair and green eyes. He also doesn't worry about popularity. Have you ever heard that if they tease you they like you, well that applies to me. Most boys would like me because I have money but not Percy so I have to tease him.

Well anyway we were now in the roman/greek mythology section which was honestly kind of boring except for Percy describing how Zeus or someone ate his kids ewwwww. After that we went outside for lunch, but Percy got called inside by our pre- algebra teacher Ms.Dodds, and being the curious girl I am, I followed.

It looked like Percy was just having a normal conversation but right as I turned around to leave she grew wings! They were big and leathery, wait, I was just imagining things again, like the time I tripped over a head covered in gold dust, but everyone thought it was a rock or the time I found what looked like a dead Hydra from greek myths. I started to walk away but then I saw Percy draw a sword and vaporise her, I wasn't crazy! I ran to my friends just to be told I was imagining things, the only person who believed me was the loner girl, Bria, and my rich uncle Mr. Dare.

I couldn't live with it anymore, being told I was crazy, so I ran away.

Sorry it was so short It was cut in half, next one will be way longer, also sorry it was a bit boring, the next chapter hopefully will be better. Bria's character who will be more important later was created by someone on Wattpad where most of my OCs come from


End file.
